Heart
by Domestic-Goddess
Summary: A challenge fic: Write about your least favortie pairing. So this is my take on HarryHermione DracoHermione. Very fluffy.


He stood by the lake with nothing but the one thought in his head.

Draco really wanted her.

And no matter how much he wanted her, he could not have her. She was _to damn perfect!_ He wasn't good enough for her. He would only tarnish her if they ever were to get together, and he could never let that happen.

He stepped a little ways into the lake, the water chilling his legs rapidly and numbing him to the marrow. Her beautiful eyes, rich, thick hair, her luscious lips, her sweet face and body, everything and more flashed through his mind, reminding him of what he could not have, though he so desperately wanted it.

"I love you, Hermy. I love you with a passion that no mortal man has felt before. You are the glue that keeps my broken heart together. You are the air that fills my lungs. You are the blood that rushes around in my body. You are the light that helps me see in the dark. You are my angel that has saved me so many times. I know you could never return my feelings, but if you only knew them, I could die with such a burden lifted." He sighed, and continued to walk into the water.

Hermione stood a little ways away, though she heard every single word. Her face was streaked with tears as Draco continued to walk into the lake on the chilly winter day. She stood helpless, having no idea what to do.

She loved Draco with an equal force he thought she could never return. But she was stranded on an island between two powerful oceans, Draco and Harry. Both wanted her in their water so that she was theirs. Her heart was torn, but seeing Draco's head submerge under, her brain snapped and she ran to him, her true love.

Everything was a lot warmer when Draco woke up. His eyes struggled to open, and his throat fought him to talk, but a heavenly voice shushed him in a soothing manner.

"Her-Hermione?" Draco asked groggily.

"Rest now, Draco, you need your sleep." His eyes finally opened as he looked upon the all-smiles-award-winning Harry and Hermione, huddling close together and peering over his was-sleeping form.

"What happened?"

"That's for another time. Now, _sleep_." Hermione said finally and sternly. And so he did.

"Draco, Draco? Wake up." Hermione shook her love in the dark, a lantern the only thing illuminating her true love in the dark.

"Where's Harry?" he asked, eyes still shut.

"In bed. I just wanted to come by and see if you were ok."

"I'm fine. What happened?" Hermione took in a long breath and sighed.

"Before you could drown underwater, I ran in an saved you." Draco's eyes opened suddenly.

"How could you? You could have died! That water was freezing! You stupid, stupid girl!" he shouted, causing Hermione to cry.

"I couldn't let you die, ok! I love you Draco, and those things you said about me made me realize I couldn't live my life without you! I love you so much!" She buried her face into the thin sheets, and Draco stroked her hair as they cried together.

Harry was absolutely stunned.

"So, you love him?" Hermione nodded.

"And you really love her?" Draco nodded.

"Well, if that's the case, I have nothing more to say. I'm going to miss you Hermione, but I'm not going to stop you from following you heart." Hermione smiled and hugged Harry for the last time as something more than a friend.

"Thank you, Harry," the new couple said in unison, as Harry waved and walked off. They turned and faced each other and shared their first kiss of many to come.

The doorbell ringed.

"Darling can you get that? I need to change Harry." Draco got up from the couch and opened to door to find the original Harry smiling in the doorway with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Thos better be for me," he glared, "or I would think that you're flirting with my wife." Harry smirked and thrust the flowers over to Draco.

"If you want them that badly, you can have them." Draco led Harry to the kitchen, and proceeded to put the cut the roses and put them in water. Harry sat down at the kitchen table.

" How's mini-me doing?" Harry asked playfully.

"Fine. He's just gotten over a cold. How have you been?" He said, a bit stiffly.

Harry shook his head. "Why are you so uncomfortable around me? Did I not give Hermione to you?" Draco cut at the ends of the last few roses and stuffed them into the vase. He cut himself on a thorn, and Harry got up and took the bleeding finger from Draco's mouth. He pulled out his wand and heeled it. He stared down at the shorter man and gave a small smile.

"I'll go," he said softly. Draco stared at the healed finger as Harry quietly made his way out. Hermione came into the kitchen after he had left.

"Who was that?" Draco turned around to hug her, and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," he mumbled into her curly hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist. With a kiss on her forehead, he pulled away and smiled at her and rubbed her large stomach.

"Can we name our daughter Harriett?"


End file.
